


Dean’s 42nd birthday

by Starkcaptain18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brithday, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Retired Castiel (Supernatural), Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, This family deserved better, everybody’s happy, hunter chief sam, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkcaptain18/pseuds/Starkcaptain18
Summary: At some point he goes in the kitchen to take something to drink along with a break from the overload of feelings; if his eyes get a little watery from seeing all those people he loves there just for his birthday well, blame it on the spicy food.He feels a pair of arms slide around his waist and Cas’ voice against his ear, sending shivers down his back.“Overwhelmed?” he asks gently.Dean turns a little to lock eyes with the angel.“I’m becoming sentimental in my old age” he answers softly, half joking.Cas laughs, eyes crinkling.There’s no reason to pretend with Cas, the angel knows him inside out after all. Dean knows he would never judge him.“Is that so? that’s okay” the angel presses his lips against his hard, taking his breath away.Their tongues meet and Dean relaxes against him._____________________In which Dean gets a proper birthday party and all the love and happiness he deserves. Lots of fluff, lots of domesticity and two  retired love sick fools.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dean’s 42nd birthday

“Jack keep your voice down-“

Dean wakes up to Cas’ voice next to him telling Jack not to be so loud, but the boy is excited to be the first to wish Dean a happy birthday.

The retired hunter feels a rush of affection towards their son and makes a big show of pretending to wake up, grumpy and yawning, much to Cas’ amusement.

“What the hell is going on?” he groans, rubbing his eyes. Jack wastes no time hurriedly coming up to him and hugging him forcefully, knocking the breath out of him. 

“Happy Birthday, Dean! See? I was the first to remember” he tells him excitedly.

“Alright, alright” he pats the boy’s shoulder and uses his grip to tilt back and look him in the face. “Good job, kid” he tells him.

Jack beams with pride at these words, Dean doesn’t have it in him to tell the kid that it was actually Cas who wished him happy birthday first. First and  _thoroughly_ , for most of the night. 

A look at the angel - Dean still calls him that everyday - shows him the man’s thoughts wandered to the same place, his cheeks rosy. Dean smirks.

Someone clears their throat and Dean takes his eyes off Cas to find Sam by the door, left arm around Eileen’s waist. Jack steps aside to make space for them and they both hug him tightly in turn, wishing him a happy birthday. Sam’s got that soft smile of his planted on and Dean rolls his eyes at him.

“C’mon what is this, Sleepover club? Are we gonna braid Sam’s hair now?” he jokes. Sam hits the side of his head with a pillow.

“You can’t beat up the birthday boy!” he objects, fighting back armed with Cas’ pillow. He hits him square in  the face. Yeah that’s better.

“Pretty sure it’s just called ‘elderly abuse’ Dean” he retorts, ready to counter attack. Dean can feel Cas’ body by his side vibrate with laughter. 

“Take it back, Samantha” he tells him, mockingly outraged. Before they can hit each other again, Eileen stops them and takes Sam’s hand.

“Why don’t you make me some coffee since you woke me up early on a day off?” 

Sam nods looking apologetic - God, his brother is so gone for her - and they begin to head out. 

Eileen stops to call Jack, who’s still standing there smiling, asking him if he could help with breakfast and the boy salutes them before following her out.  
Dean thinks she’s doing this just to give him and Cas some privacy and his suspicions are confirmed when she winks at them by the door.

“Thank you” he signs gratefully and she slides the door closed.

Dean turns and finds the man’s eyes on him already, shiny with laughter. He’s got a soft smile on and his cheeks are still slightly flushed. He’s beautiful. 

Dean’s fingers itch to run through his disheveled hair. 

“Hi there” Dean smirks, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. That gets him another smile from the angel. 

”Good morning, Dean. Happy Birthday” he tells him, voice still hoarse with sleep. 

Dean can’t really help himself. He holds Cas’ face in his hands and kisses him. 

Their lips touch gently at first then the kiss grows more and more heated, tongues sliding together. 

One of Dean’s hands leaves his face and finds its way to his hair, happy to mess it up even more. Cas cups his jaw and brings him even closer. 

Dean ends up straddling Cas’ lap and kissing the angel’s cheek, then his jawline and his neck. 

“Dean, we should go” he laughs, ticklish. 

Cas’ hands leave his hips and find their way to Dean’s shoulders. He uses his grip to push him away a little. 

“I dunno Cas, I’m pretty good where I am” his hand sliding under Cas’ shirt to touch his skin. He can feel the angel’s small intake of air under his palm at the sudden touch. 

He gets back to his neck and starts sucking on the skin under his lips only to be betrayed a second later by his own stomach’s growling. He glances down at it, annoyed by the interruption.

Dean can feel Cas laughing under him and he slides off him. The angel takes his hand in his and tugs him along to the kitchen.

Sam, Eileen and Jack are already there when they arrive. On the table there are pancakes, eggs, bacon, rice krispie treats and the most mouth watering pie he’s seen in a while. 

He promptly takes a fork and dives in, moaning around a delicious bite. 

Eileen tells him Cas stayed up all night for days trying out recipes, much to the angel embarrassment. 

Cas is looking at him timidly and asks him if he likes it. Dean takes his hand in his again and with all the seriousness and gravity he can master, while he’s still stuffing his face with pie, he tells Cas:

“You’re the love of my life”

The angel blushes but doesn’t look away as he smiles. 

“I’m glad” he half jokes, but the softness in his voice tells him he means it. 

“Idiots” Sam rolls his eyes and Eileen elbows him. 

They finish their breakfast joking and teasing each other and Dean thinks this birthday has already classified as the best he can remember having. He spent the night in Cas’ arms and woke up to his family and pie. 

This right here, sounds like perfection in his book.

Jack shows him the present he got him and urges him to open it. Dean finds a new fishing kit for when they’ll go together again. Dean feels moved, remembering the first time they did it and their conversation. 

Sam and Eileen got him the whole DVD box set of All Saints’ Day horrors and a collection of western. 

The couple offers to clean up in the kitchen “but only this time cause it’s your birthday don’t get used to it” while Cas and Dean go hang out on the couch. 

The Angel puts his head on his chest and lets him pick up something on tv. 

Dean chooses an old Western - of course he does - then wraps both of his arms around the angel.

He keeps whispering all the lines in Cas’ ear switching voices and weird accents, just to make the angel laugh. He succeds. 

Later they cook burgers for lunch together, despite Sam’s protest they eat some vegetables. 

“Isn’t ketchup a vegetable?” Jack asks, looking at the lable and reminding him of Cas. 

“Yes it is” Dean agrees wholeheartedly.

“It really isn’t” Sam protests.

  
“Shut up, Bitch” 

“Jerk”

After lunch Cas brings him back to their room, looking a little nervous and playing with his hands. He asks him what’s bothering him and the man just takes something from the bedside drawer and hands it to him. 

It’s a little blue package and Dean can tell it was wrapped with care. 

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything” he smiles, surprised.

“Open it” he nudges him.

“I like it when you get all bossy on me” this earns him a little laugh from the angel, his cheeks reddening. 

He opens his present carefully and finds a little mixtape, identical to the one he gave Cas once.

The words “Cas’ top list” written on it. 

“Cas-“ Dean exhales, touched. 

“It’s just-“ he mumbles “these songs always make me think about you and the one you gave me was the first time someone ever gave me a gift and-” the man confesses bashfully, blue eyes piercing into his. 

“You’re such a sap”he teases but the slight tremor in his voice betrays he’s clearly affected by the gift and its meaning.

“Yeah I wonder where I got that from” the angel retorts, eyes affectionate. 

Dean winks at him and grabs his hand, pulling him towards their - Dean loves that word - bed. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon laying together, listening to the mixtape and making out like freaking teenagers. 

Dean loves every second of it.

“I take full credit for your improved music taste” he tells the angel in between heated kisses.

“Shut up Dean” the angel bites his lip then gently soothes it with his tongue, hands gripping his hips tight.

Dean happily shuts up.

———————————————————

Even though Dean and Cas have retired from the business for a while now, they still help out the hunters with trainings and research every now and then. 

That’s why Dean doesn’t question it when a couple hours later Jack knocks on the door and tells him they have to go look for dragon’s claws for a spell. 

God knows that’s not the weirdest thing he had to do for a case.

Dean and Jack leave and meet up with a Shaman in the back of an antique shop. 

If Dean lets the kid drive Baby on their way back just to see the way his son brights up, well that’s nobody’s business really. He turns up the volume and enjoys the rest of their ride together, giving Jack instructions every once in a while. 

When they get back as soon as he opens the door they hear a chorus of loud voices. 

“SURPRISEEE!” 

Gathered around the table next to Cas, Sam and Eileen there are Jody, Donna, the girls, Rowena, Charlie, Stevie, Garth, Bess and the twins. 

They all sport colorful birthday hats and the whole bunker has been decorated in streamers, nothing fancy and Dean loves it. 

He didn’t expect anyone else to know about his birthday and he rushes downstairs to hug them all with the biggest smile on his face. 

Cas puts a purple birthday cap on his head while Jack excitedly tells him how they’ve been planning this all day behind his back. 

Dean’s heart swells with happiness as he hugs his family. 

They eat all of his favorite foods, catching up with each other and Dean receives more presents that he ever did in his entire life. With his hand intertwined with Cas’ by his side, he meets his brother’s eyes from across the table, and nods, eyes shiny.

This is it, this is the happiness they’ve always wanted and thought they’d never get. But they did it. They made it here.

At some point he goes in the kitchen to take something to drink along with a break from the overload of feelings; if his eyes get a little watery from seeing all those people he loves there just for his birthday well, blame it on the spicy food. 

He feels a pair of arms slide around his waist and Cas’ voice against his ear, sending shivers down his back.

“Overwhelmed?” he asks gently.

Dean turns a little to lock eyes with the angel. 

“I’m becoming sentimental in my old age” he answers softly, half joking.

Cas laughs, eyes crinkling.

  
There’s no reason to pretend with Cas, the angel knows him inside out after all. 

Dean knows he would never judge him.  


“Is that so? Well that’s okay” the angel presses his lips against his hard, taking his breath away. Their tongues meet and Dean relaxes against him. When they come up for air Cas leaves a warm kiss on his forehead. 

“Maybe you’re just getting soft” he teases after a pause. Dean looks up with a languid smirk.

“I didn’t hear you complain last night when-“ he starts kissing his neck.

“In the kitchen? That’s gross guys” Claire interrupts them. 

They turn to look at her but don’t step away from each other. If anything, Dean holds him tighter. Claire rolls her eyes.

“They sent me to tell you it’s time for the cake, old man” she tells him.

“Old man? How dare you-“ he starts.

“Is that a grey hair?” she jokes and promptly runs out of the kitchen.

“Did you hear that?” he turns to Cas pretending to be offended “I don’t have a grey hair, do I?” 

“No you don’t, Dean” the angel answers patiently “I think you’d still look very handsome though” he tells him honestly. 

Dean blushes. And kisses him again. They lose track of time, too caught up in each other to care.  
Their hands move leisurely on each other and Dean pushes Cas until he’s got his back against the countertop. His mouth finds his way back to the man’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the tender skin there. Castiel can’t help the little whimpers that come out of his mouth.   
His hands tug at Dean’s hair to bring his head back up again and kisses him hard.  
Dean lets out a little gasp and Cas takes advantage of his surprise to spin them over so Dean’s the one cornered now. He pushes one leg in between his and pulls one of Dean’s high around his waist.  
  
Their hips connect once again and Dean feels sparks run through him at the contact. Little moans keep escaping him and Cas keeps kissing him mercilessly. 

“Dean! How many times do I have to tell you? not in our kitchen!” Sam shouts from the other room. They break their kiss gasping for air and snickering like children. 

“That-” Dean exhales as he runs his hands through Cas’ hair to tame it a little bit “was amazing. Rain check?”

The angel nods, his eyes sparkling.

They try as best as they can to smooth out their clothing and look a little less disheveled then they feel. Dean thinks they’re not fooling anyone and he’s too content to care one bit.   
Cas takes his hand once again.

They get back to the others who look at them smirking and shaking their heads. There’s a big cake on table now, with blue frosting and candles on top. 

They all start singing Happy Birthday to him in high pitched tones out of tune and Dean pretends that he has to endure it but secretly loves it. 

He doesn’t remember when was the last time he got to blow out the candles and make a wish but he realizes, as he meets his family’s eyes, that he’s already got everything he could ever ask for. And yeah, Dean thinks the thought it’s sappy, but it’s true. 

They eat their cake together as they go through a few rounds of karaoke and Dean only sits back down after singing at least one old, cheesy song to Cas.

The angel’s eyes never leave him and when he gets back to him he rests an arm on the back of his chair, holding him close.

Eventually their night comes to an end and they salute their friends.

“Happiness looks good on you, sweetheart” Jody tells him as he hugs her back. Not for the first time since the day started he feels his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

Sam, Eileen and Jack refuse to help him clean up and they wish them goodnight.

Cas and Dean decide to take a quick shower together which unsurprisingly ends up taking way longer than it should.  


They wash each other’s bodies leisurely, hands wandering slowly but firmly everywhere. Cas touches him reverently, his fingers sliding from his forehead, his temples, under his eyes, fingertips grazing his long lashes, the freckles bridge of his nose, then his cheeks and jaw.   
  


Their eyes never leave each other once. Dean feels his heart’s beating speed up just from the innocent touch and the hungry look the angel is giving him.  
Castiel hands slowly graze his neck and his collarbone before finding their way to Dean’s nipples to play with them. 

“Cas” Dean gasps out loud.   
  


“Yes, Dean?” Castiel hums, completely unbothered. 

Cas latches onto his neck and sucks on the skin, biting into it lightly. He soothes the bite with the press of his tongue then nibbles at his collarbones with his teeth, lowering until his lips find one of his nipples.   
He grazes one with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

Dean moans out loud, hands fisting in Cas’ hair to keep him there. He gives the other the same treatment, while his hands roam on Dean’s muscled back.   


When his lips leave Dean’s chest he whimpers at the loss of contact, but sighs contentedly when Cas resumes washing his body, stroking his length teasingly every now and then. By the time he’s done washing him, Dean has his head spinning.  


“My turn now” he smiles mischievously at his angel. 

Dean wastes no time sucking hard on Cas’ neck, making sure to leave a couple marks there. His lips and tongue follow the same path Castiel did.   
As Dean sucks a hard nub into his mouth he lets his hands wander everywhere and if they find their way to squeeze Cas’ buttocks, well that’s just a happy accident.

His angel keeps gasping out loud his name and Dean loves his voice and the way his name sounds, especially when they’re like this. 

Castiel keeps his eyes shut, head tilted back against the glass of the shower and mouth open. Dean pulls even closer, the urge to kiss him hits him so forcefully, like a magnet, like gravity.

  
His lips find the angel’s and this kiss is surprisingly tender.

It grounds them.

They keep kissing slowly under the spray of the shower for a long time, arms locking around each other.   
  


When they come up for air their faces stay close as they stare into each other’s eyes. And God, Dean is so in love he can’t believe his luck.   
  
He laughs a little, breathlessly. The angel follows him, eyes shining bright. 

After a while he urges him to turn around and pulls him flush against him to wash his hair and massage his back; Dean lets his head fall back on Cas’ shoulder and lets out a long, pleased sigh. By the time Castiel’s finished Dean feels like his limbs are made of jelly. 

When they get out of the shower Cas insists on drying Dean’s hair with a towel as he always does- the mother hen, Dean thinks affectionately - Dean finds he can’t look away from those bright blue eyes.  
And who could blame him? Cas looks stunning, his dark hair still wet curling on his forehead, eyes soft, cheeks still flushed and lips red and shiny from all their kissing.

“Did you have fun today?” Cas asks him, still massaging his scalp. Dean moans softly at this sensation and wraps his hands around his hips to bring him closer. 

Their faces barely an inch apart now.

“Honestly, angel? As far as birthdays go, this has been the best I’ve ever had. Thank you” he kisses him again. Nice and slow, leaving them both ache for more. 

“That’s good to hear” he whispers, voice low, lips still touching. 

Dean smiles and then guides them back onto their bed, sliding a hand around the back of his neck, their lips crushing again. He grinds their hips together and they gasp at the delicious friction between them.

  
Dean slides a hand between them to stroke them both, drawing a loud moan out of the angel.   
  
As their kisses grow more passionate Dean’s heart skips a bit at the thought that his day’s ending the same way it started, in the arms of the man he loves.

And like all the other days will too, for the rest of his life. 

Dean’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this was only meant to be a small thread written at 2 a.m. in my feelings but I guess I got carried away and if I could give our boy anything on his birthday, it would be the chance to celebrate it with his family. Btw english is not my first language so let me know if something’s wrong. It’s my first time posting anything on ao3 and even though I haven’t checked it for mistakes a hundred times as I would regularly and I feel like I could write it better and add thousands and thousands of words, I’ve realized it doesn’t matter if I think it’s perfect or not cause it’s not for me. It’s for him. So Dean, this is my present for you. I know you’re having a good time with the people you love right now, eating pie, laughing and singing.  
> Love you forever.


End file.
